


Blooming Fatherhood

by ramukitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breastfeeding, Denial of Feelings, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Male Slash, Mommy Kink, Other, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramukitsune/pseuds/ramukitsune
Summary: Gladio and Ignis have been dating a good while, even marking each other to be mates but Gladio feels disconnected from his mate in romance. Ignis finds a surprise in him, but can't bring himself to tell Gladio when he's out cheating with other people.The Shield has to learn to give love back to Ignis and take responsibility once he becomes a father to two beautiful boys. Love softens the great shield into a happy and protective father.





	Blooming Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was meant to be a joke of Ignis entering on the Maury Pauvich Show and trying to prove Gladio that he is the father of his two sons Noctis and Prompto until I wanted this to be genuinely fluffy and heart-wrenching at the same time. There's gonna be more chapters on the way. Thanks for reading! Come cry over FFXV with me at sousuke-yamadaddy @ tumblr.
> 
> Comments and criticism are appreciated!

Ignis was a Beta, happily mated with the royal Lucian Shield Gladio who was an Alpha. Fortunately, communication between Lucia and Nifelheim fell into negotiation and agreement as the two kingdoms came to a common ground in both political and economic mutual benefit. The two were not in friendly terms but they agreed to open trade and to no military decision to be decided without consultation with the other kingdom.

Gladio and Ignis were good friends, and now lovers. They both served King Regis as his new shield and adviser. By day, they were professional and promised all respect and good will towards the king. When night came and their daily duties were finished, they had their own lives to live.

The dirty-blonde man invited his boyfriend into his home for the night, but they didn't hesitate on expressing how much they wanted to touch each other. Once they entered inside the apartment, Gladio shoved Ignis against the wall after aggressively pressing his lips against the other's. Ignis moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes as he gasped when his shoulder blades hit against the wall. Warm, thick, and wet lips dared to suck and tongue dominating Ignis' mouth. Their tongues danced and massaged each other, and Gladio occasionally biting Ignis' lower lip.

"Hah.. Oh, Gladio," Ignis muttered, his breath shaking as he wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck. He was getting excited, knowing his heat was near and wanting another's touch.

"God, you smell so good and sweet.. I wanna fuck you _good._ " The way Gladio growled those words made it all more sexier. He sounded hungry, like a bear ready to pounce its pray into its hands.

They kissed again as the beta moaned into the kiss, his skin shuddering when he felt his shirt tugged when Gladio begins to unbutton the fabric and separating them to reveal the pale torso he longed for the whole week. A gasp escaped the adviser's lips when a hot, wet mouth latched onto his pink and hardened nipple. Ignis couldn't help himself but to run his slender fingers through Gladio's thick mane when the tanned beauty would stuff his face into the beta's chest.

"Mmm.. Gla.. Gladio," Ignis stuttered, his glasses beginning to fog up due to his body heating up, "T-This is too much."

He was able to open his aquamarine eyes, looking down to meet Gladio's amber ones. The larger male raised his hand to take off Ignis' glasses, pulling it off from the bridge of his nose. "Let's take this elsewhere."

Ignis felt himself fall into his alpha's strong arms, lightly bounced a few times to fit and to be carried bridal-style. The sandy-blond revealed his neck to allow Gladio to lean his face close and gently nibble on his beta's collar. Ignis exhaled sharply, breathing out his satisfaction when pearly whites gently bit on him.

Gladio carried his mate to their bedroom, then gently placing him on the bed before he took off his royal Crownsguard uniform. Black and gold dropped to the floor, presenting more of Gladio's body. Ignis did the same to take off the rest of his uniform, shortly stripping off his pants to only sit in his briefs. Then, the beta looked up to Gladio with bedroom eyes, his teal orbs half-lid in anticipation.

"Come get me ready, Iggy," the Amicitia alpha hummed, tucking his thumb into his underwear to slowly lower the fabric. His cock bounced out, standing tall and in front of Ignis' face. The scent was musky. It was filthy but erotic, a faint mix of body wash and sweat. Ignis knew it was such a dirty thing and he had a habit to clean many things that smelled or were ill-suited for presentation but it was only Gladio's cock that he wanted to engulf into his mouth and throat. He secretly wanted to be punished for falling in obsession with his mate's cock

Ignis licked his lips, coating it before he opened wide and placed them onto the head. Gladio stared down, smirking as he watched Ignis take his tip in his mouth.

"Take some more in. This isn't the first time you've this."

By his alpha's command, Ignis took more of the length in his mouth. He tasted more warm flesh and a salty taste that he missed, eventually feeling the tip hit the back of his throat while his upper lip and nose brushed against Gladio's pubes. Ignis stayed like this for a few moments before feeling his gag reflex giving a warning, resulting him to pull back and huff with a string of saliva hanging from his lower lip to the tip of Gladio's cock. Then, he swirled his tongue onto the pink head as his own nipples hardened.

"Ah yeah," Gladio huffed, "That was good but I felt you choke up. I don't think you got what it takes."

Ignis took the challenge. He looked up, raising a brow before he put his eyes back onto the throbbing penis and taking it back into his mouth. He felt pride rush in when he heard Gladio grunt and dare to touch his hair when the beta took the whole length back inside his throat. This time, he only pulled back an inch to only take the whole thing back in. Gladio was essentially fucking Ignis' throat but without having to do the work. Saliva piled up, eventually beads of it rolling down Gladio's sac. The alpha ran his fingers through Ignis' hair, ruining the shape of the tall pompadour. Ignis slurped around the cock, feeling his mouth and throat numbing to enjoy Gladio's meaty size until he finally took a moment to pull back to hollow his cheeks with air.

Gladio was feeling close and he expressed his frustration, "C'mon..! I was so _close_." He wanted to climax, picturing his mate's face painted with hot cum but the real Ignis was dipping the tip of his tongue into the cock's slit.

"No," Ignis rasped in a low voice, "Take me. Fuck me. Brand me as yours and make me feel like I am to serve you and your fantasies."

The shield subconsciously felt his own cock throb when Ignis spoke dirty like this. Ignis shifted his body as he turned and took off his briefs with his ass in the air. The white briefs were lowered, uncovering Ignis' pink hole and dick that was tucked in between his thighs. Gladio was stroking himself as he watched.

Ignis looked underneath to see how patient his mate was, "What are you doing there? Don't leave me waiting and taste me."

And the alpha didn't hesitate. Gladio climbed further into the bed, his hand off his cock to spread Ignis' cheeks and seeing more of his throbbing anus. He shut his eyes, having his tongue out as he lapped up his beta's entrance. Ignis shut his eyes, holding onto the bed's blankets as he felt the hot muscle slurp up his most private location of his body. The alpha flickered his tongue against Ignis' throbbing hole, eventually entering and tasting more.

However, saliva wasn't a good lubricant. For Gladio's size, Ignis had something else in mind as he reached for his drawer and pulled out a tube of water-based lube to open the cap before squeezing a considerable about onto his fingers. Ignis moved his digits, pressing it against his hole after Gladio had released his lips from eating his mate out.

Gladio took the tube, squeezing some drops onto his cock before closing the lube shut and stroking himself. His cock was now coated and shining with the lubricant and Gladio felt ready. The beta gasped huskily when Gladio pressed the tip of his cock against his hole.

"Do it," Ignis commanded, "Come take me.. fill me up and make me obsessed."

The cock pressed further in, the tip and more disappearing as the length sunk deeper inside Ignis and stretched his tight, wet caverns. The smaller male choked onto air when he felt his flesh penetrated by his mate. It was all in, including the knot. It had been a week since they had sex like this, so Gladio stayed still for his boyfriend to adjust to his size.

Gladio began to bury his chest against Ignis' back and kissed his ear before whispering tenderly, "Shit.. you're tight. You doin' alright..?"

"Y.. Yes," The beta answered back. He raised his hand to caress his fingers against Gladio's hair, "Do it. Fuck me into insanity, Gladiolus."

The alpha began to pull his hips back, then slamming back into Ignis. It was slow but forceful. Gladio pounded his cock inside, his balls slapping against Ignis' skin. Ignis also moaned at each hit, trying to muffle himself with the back of his own hand. He was embarrassed but secretly enjoyed this. The sounds of their skin slapping and his own moans were erotic music to his ears.

The tattooed male husked as he watched Ignis begin to tremble and cling onto the white fabric. "You want more, huh?"

Ignis nodded. Before he managed to say anything, he moaned out when Gladio went out his all. His hole was aggressively violated, speed and force to the max and Ignis loved it. "Gods..! Y-Yes!" The beta cried as he began to also buck his hips to Gladio's rhythmic thrusting, "Fuck me..! Make me feel more of you!" Gladio couldn't help but ram himself inside Ignis, his cock massaged and engulfed by the tightening flesh of Ignis' innards.

"Ah, fuck! I-Ignis, you're so hot.. you're damn tight!" Gladio panted as he grabbed Ignis by his hips, his cock continuing to raid and stretch Ignis' hot walls.

Gladio enjoyed the experience of fucking like an animal. His body was throbbing in heat as beads of sweat began to run down his well-toned body that was godly built. His cock felt hot and wet inside, feeling air occasionally hit his length when he would pull out for a split second. And it wasn't different for Ignis' side either. Ignis felt his rectum pounded and rushed by the foreign muscle that penetrated him. With a size that big inside, Ignis felt full. He too had sweat run down his face, neck, and body like a farm animal but he didn't care. They were both animalistic in their erotic intimacy and Ignis didn't care, after a whole week of being organized to the tiniest touch.

Ignis opened his eyes and turned his head when he listened to Gladio beginning to become more vocal. Gladio shut his eyes as he began to huff and moan more, his hands exploring Ignis' body and chest. Was the alpha close to cumming?

"C-Come," Ignis managed to purr, " **Release it in me**. I don't think I'm fertile this time of season." He wanted to feel hot liquid swim in his rectum.

Gladio tightened his shut eyes, his teeth beginning to grind right before he paused after another slam. His balls twitched as the alpha shoved all of his length and knot inside, releasing hot semen. Gladio's knot was tucked into the other's warmth as it swelled and throbbed, pulsing in release of the heat. Ignis joined moments later as he finally saw stars, his own cock spilling out shots and strings of his white cum while his anus twitched with contractions of satisfaction.

The alpha finished pumping his load inside, pulling out to see Ignis' asshole throb and spill out the cum that branded the beta's insides. Gladio couldn't focus, his heart beating fast as he pressed his body against Ignis' to hold him. Ignis panted before he opened his eyes, observing that he was being held by Gladio's warm and hairy arms.

"God.." Gladio groaned, " _That_ was great."

"I'm happy you were satisfied," Ignis breathed out, leaning closer to kiss Gladio tenderly and slowly. "I love you, Gladio."

"Love you too, Specs," the alpha expressed before he smiled and shut his eyes to take a quick nap. Ignis nuzzled his nose against Gladio's cheeks before he too joined on the nap, enjoying a good shuteye with no worry for an early morning. It was a Friday night and Ignis was looking forward to creating more tender moments and memories with the alpha he cherished so much. But, he wasn't aware that something new was being connected and formed inside the beta.


End file.
